forgottenrealmsfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Cronje
Some of this page has been archived to limit the length of the page. You can view older entries at: * 2010 archive * 2011 archive * 2012 archive Category jump expansion (Copied from BadCat's page: Hi Darkwynters. You seem to be King of the Categories around here (really, great work organizing everything), so I wanted to sound you out on an ideas first. What do you think about expanding on Template:Category jump to include things like Events, Foods & Beverages, and a broad category for cultural things like customs, holidays, etc.? We could make a new entry in the template, or use the existing options for "additional1" and the rest? It could be a huge chore updating everything though. — BadCatMan (talk) 09:59, December 9, 2012 (UTC) :So funny... I thought about this yesterday... or the day before... I love it... you mean, sort of like Category:Locations in Kara-Tur... with the extra sections... I will admit I am not as tech savvy as some of the other admins, but as for updating and organization, that is my bread and butter :) King of cats, I like the sound of that!!! Darkwynters (talk) 18:01, December 9, 2012 (UTC) :Okay, I have set up two different ideas... first User:Darkwynters/Sandbox has using the additionals... which means "additional" wording... but I also played around with the Template:Category jump and Template:Category jump/doc to add events and food & drink sections... I am not sure how to add the "from" for Category:Items from Toril... so check out Category:Locations on Toril and see what you think) ::Hey Cronje, if you have a second... please check out our ideas and see if: 1) the calculations are correct, and 2) if you have any insights... thanks!!! :) Darkwynters (talk) 18:11, December 31, 2012 (UTC) ::: Great job on the template! I've added another parameter, items, specifically for items. If set to yes, it will add a link to Category:Items from LOCATION. Cronje (talk ⋅ ) 22:30, December 31, 2012 (UTC) ::Awesome!!! Happy New Year and thanks for adding the items section, man :) Darkwynters (talk) 15:00, January 1, 2013 (UTC) Hidden cats Hey Cronje, you created this category... what is it for? it is empty... but I guess it could be used, if you have a reason??? Just check it out :) Darkwynters (talk) 23:43, January 7, 2013 (UTC) : Honestly, I have no idea. :P I think that, when I created it, there must've been at least two categories in it (those using ), but I haven't a clue what they were. Cronje (talk ⋅ ) 00:51, January 8, 2013 (UTC) Melain first, sorry for my poor english and hello. fr wiki is my farovite source of fr knowledge and thank you. my request or offer -how can you say- melain. there isnt description or something about melain in internet and i think there must be in this site. melain realm, melain magic etc. Maybe you could say right manual name for anything data about melain. monster manual, realm manual etc. can you help me or who curious about melain anything. thank you anyway. my mail is qwerseckin@gmail.com. can reach for any news. bye : I'm afraid I've never heard of the melain. I did a quick google search for "melain" dungeons dragons and came up with nothing relevant. Can you provide more information? Cronje (talk ⋅ ) 21:51, January 8, 2013 (UTC) ::Cronje, I also could not find anything on the web (I used "Forgotten Realms" instead of D&D)... or from personal knowledge. Darkwynters (talk) 22:43, January 8, 2013 (UTC) hello guys. great sorry for my english. im from Turkey. srinelli my alias. i already search net and try my chance in google. i already investigate melain in web and at last i am here. melain is a dark faery, dark pixie or something. there was an ilythiiri wizard many years ago and meet melain by chance. she was entered by chance melain's plane or dimension or something and she was a test subject for melain's dark magic. and she learn melains magic on the quiet. and escape from melains plane or dimension or something. faerûn is under her feet very powerful wizard than another wizard. then lloth capture her and consume herself and dark magic. they said she is still live in lloth and drows and lloth herself afraid from melain and melains sing or pray or something :D.. ok. i remember this from elaine cunningham's trilogy named Counselors & Kings. i think this girl very very effective drow history. i dont understand why fr authors doesnt use to it. i wrote it myself a little about this. how she can reach the melains realm and something, but turkish :D. so.. you can see this story full of uncertain thing. this section of story can revealed by us maybe. maybe and i think never wrote it about melains and wait for meeeeeeeee :D thanks guys for everything. and great sorry for my english. Captured troll Hey, Cronje :) A viscous troll known as Mr Mask ransacked the wiki and Boo fought off him off!!! I blocked him for a week, but I wanted to see if you feel the blockage should be longer. Thanks :) Darkwynters (talk) 01:06, May 9, 2013 (UTC) : As you've almost certainly noticed, I've taken a hiatus from the wiki for a short time. I'm really happy you, Boo, and other frequent contributors/admins have been able to combat trolls like Mr Mask. A week sounds good for vandalism, but I would extend that to two or three weeks for the vulgarity. Just my opinion, of course, and who knows if he'll ever come back, even after his ban's up. Good riddance! Cronje (talk ⋅ ) 01:28, May 9, 2013 (UTC) Cronje, I have noticed and hope everything's okay :) I will take your +2 week vote and thank you. Whenever you return back to the wiki, she will be waiting for you, my friend :) Darkwynters (talk) 01:42, May 9, 2013 (UTC) He's back Having fun, fellow organizing fiend :) Darkwynters (talk) 23:18, May 9, 2013 (UTC) : Absolutely! Being sick means I can actually get some work done. :P Cronje (talk ⋅ ) 23:21, May 9, 2013 (UTC) Occupations and industries Hi Cronje. Regarding the red-links to occupation pages (minstrel, miner, etc.), I made them in anticipation of future development. That is, I believe we could one day have pages for occupations or industries in the Realms, detailing practices specific to the Realms, locations where it's practiced (all that trade information could be included), notable persons and businesses, patron deities, and so on. I believe the categories for them are also useful. If I want to find a minstrel in the Realms (not Bards the class, just a professional musician), it would be much easier to look up the category than do a search. We do already have lots of existing categories for Category:Inhabitants by occupation, so I was just following standard practice. — BadCatMan (talk) 00:38, May 10, 2013 (UTC) Also, regarding your deletion of Category:Inhabitants of The Blackbard, the lore on Wheloon states that Whelunians tend to live on and at their places of work, so it's a fair assumption that Shanna Northgate dwells at The Blackbard. I wouldn't have bothered making these categories myself, as I do agree there's usually one inhabitant, making it redundant, and the nature of being an inhabitant is undefined. I just followed Darkwynters lead in this, and did the same for almost every inhabitant of Wheloon. — BadCatMan (talk) 01:32, May 10, 2013 (UTC) :Hmmm, my name... I heard my name :) Yeah, personally, I would have Shanna Northgate as an inhabitant of the Blackbard... though I cringe at the capitalization of "the" (personal pet peeve)... but since this is a open community, I will follow the rules, we as admins, set forth... so should there be inhabitants of buildings, such as Thoyana Jorgadaul being a frequent inhabitant of the Still Waters? (Totally off the subject, I do not think the Template:Building needs the Location tag) Let me know what your guys think :) Darkwynters (talk) 04:23, May 10, 2013 (UTC) Tarrasque of a vandal Admin Cronje... I just wanted to let you know we were just hit by a very skilled vandal: Toy Eater... I tried to fix his devastation... but I am not sure I completely corrected our Main Page... I have protected the Main Page so only admins can edit it... and I think this is a very good idea... Just wanted to let you know :) Darkwynters (talk) 22:32, June 4, 2013 (UTC) Welcome Back Good to see your name in the Recent Changes list again :) —Moviesign (talk) 12:21, August 16, 2013 (UTC) ::Always a pleasure to see ye, Cronje :) - Darkwynters (talk) 21:59, August 16, 2013 (UTC) ::Hehe... I guess I can just say what I said last time... good to see ya, Mr. Admin :) - Darkwynters (talk) 15:46, November 2, 2014 (UTC) ::: Thanks, I've been really busy for the past eight months, so I've barely had time to contribute at all. Sadly, that probably won't change in the near future, but I'll do what I can. And apparently I've missed a few changes, as evidenced by my latest edits, but you guys are on the ball fixing them for me, so thanks! :) Cronje (talk ⋅ ) 16:36, November 2, 2014 (UTC) AGAIN! Man, it's starting to look like old times around here. Good to see you. :-) —Moviesign (talk) 00:49, December 13, 2016 (UTC) Is this going to be an annual event? LOL —Moviesign (talk) 14:59, October 8, 2017 (UTC) : It sort of looks that way, doesn't it? Working 80 hours a week makes it pretty difficult to be an actual contributor, but I still pop my head in every so often to see how the wiki's doing. I can't believe how active it's gotten! When I first started editing here, there were only a handful of "active" editors (Fw190a8 is the only one that comes to mind, though I'm sure there were a couple others - Hashimashadoo, maybe?), and I'm so happy that we've got such a dedicated group now. : You'll probably see me doing a few minor edits (à la my edit to Cragmaw tribe), but I'd like to eventually create articles for the red links in the Uskevren article, as the Sembia: Gateway to the Realms series was one of my favorite novel series. Cronje (talk ⋅ ) 15:13, October 8, 2017 (UTC) ::Looking forward to it! —Moviesign (talk) 15:32, October 8, 2017 (UTC)